Just In Case
by redknittedtop
Summary: It's a Delena fanfiction that's inspired by different songs. Hope you enjoy :) Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the songs. All rights reserved to the right people!
1. 1 - Just In Case

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters, all rights to the rightful people!**_

_**Song: In Case - Demi Lovato**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pictures in my pocket<strong>

**Are faded from the washer**

**I can barely just make out your face**

**Food you saved for later**

**In my refrigerator**

**It's been too long since later never came**

_"Dear diary, today I found another_

_piece of him, a memory. It was when I was cleaning out my wardrobe and found an old pair of jeans, that a picture fell out of one of the pockets. When I picked it up I saw two faded faces. It took me a few seconds to see who they where, but once I saw it, the faces almost screamed at me. Me and... Him. It knocked the breath right out of me. I saw his face for the first time, other than in my dreams, in a year."_

**I know**

**One day eventually**

**Yeah, I know**

**One day I'll have to let it all go**

**But I keep it just in case**

**Yeah, I keep it just in case**

**In case**

**You don't find what you're looking for**

**In case**

**You're missing what you had before**

**In case**

**You change your mind, I'll be waiting here**

**In case**

**You just want to come home**

_"I couldn't bring myself to throw it away, so I tucked it behind my favorite painting, the one that hangs just above my bed. It's the painting that I bought in New Orleans on our first trip together. Those two things are a few of a handful of thing that I haven't been able to get rid of. It is weird I know, cause I was the one who made him leave. But it was what was best for him, a life without me. And even though I truly believe that to be true I can't fully let him and the thought of us, go."_

**Strong enough to leave you**

**But weak enough to need you**

**Cared enough to let you walk away**

**I took that dirty jacket**

**From the trash right where you left it**

**'Cause I couldn't stand to see it go to waste**

**I know**

**One day eventually**

**Yeah, I know**

**One day I'll have to let it all go**

**But I keep it just in case**

**Yeah, I keep it just in case**

_"Asking Alaric to compel him to forget me was probably one of the most painful decisions I've ever made. But it's nothing compared to when I think of all the pain he's been trough as a result of us being in a relationship. So it was worth it, it was for him that I could make the decision. But I just can't stop thinking about all the "what ifs"..."_

**In case**

**You don't find what you're looking for**

**In case**

**You're missing what you had before**

**In case**

**You change your mind, I'll be waiting here**

**In case**

**You just want to come home**

**In case**

**You're looking in that mirror one day**

**And miss my arms**

**How they wrapped around your waist**

**I say that you can love me again**

**Even if it isn't the case**

_"And even tough it was for the best I can't help missing him with every inch of my body._

_My soul aches for him. I can't help but wishing that true love couldn't be compelled to be forgotten. And I truly believe that what me and..Damon has..had..was true love. At least the love was in its truest form to me."_

**Ohhh**

**You don't find what you're looking for**

**Ohhh**

**You're missing my love**

**You don't find what you're looking for**

**In case**

**You're missing what you had before**

**In case**

**You change your mind, I'll be waiting here**

**In case**

**You just want to come home**

**In case**

**Yeah, ooooo**

I'd stopped writing in my journal and I don't know what made me stop. The sound of my shallow breaths filled the room and I closed my eyes briefly. Something made me put the diary beside me, rise and walk over to my full length mirror. I stared at my reflection when a slight movement behind me caught my attention. My eyes widened when I saw his face. I turned around to face him.

"Damon" I stuttered.


	2. 2 - Why Don't You Love Me

_**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you to all of you who has favorited and followed this story, it blows my mind to even think that anyone would be interested to read what I write. But it also makes me so so so so happy! Can't believe I even got a review! So I'll definitely keep writing on this story! So if you have any ideas for songs to write with/ take inspo from just leave them in a review!  
>Hope you enjoy this new chapter where I switched up the POV to Damon!<br>Lots of love, Jess.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters, all rights to the rightful people!<strong>_

_**Song: Why Don't You Love Me – Hot Chelle Rae feat. Demi Lovato**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DAMONS POV.<strong>_

I stood there just looking at her. She was in shock, I could tell by the way she was not throwing herself around my neck.

"Damon" she stuttered.

Another moment of silence passed.

"How..what are you doing here?" She finally managed to get out.

I smirked halfheartedly.

"You see I was just walking around one day, around six months ago, making my usual rounds and I found myself realizing I was in New York. And I know for a fact that I don't even like New York. Then all of a sudden all kinds of confusing feelings and memories started to go through me when I saw this brunette girl walking past me." I paused and clenched my jaws looking at her, trying to catch a glimpse of some kind of feeling of regret.

**See I can't wake up I'm living a nightmare**

**That keeps playing over again**

**Locked in a room so hung up on you**

**And you're cool with just being friends**

**Left on the sidelines**

**Stuck at a red light**

**Waiting for my time**

**And I can't see**

"I then spent the next three months dreaming of you, feeling all these feelings for you. Waking up every night with the feeling that my heart is ripped out of my chest for not being with this girl that I keep seeing at every corner I turn." I paused and let my gaze fall to my feet as I combed my fingers through my dark hair.

"Every time I thought I'd seen you, I'd run after you to find a stranger looking at me as if I was crazy." I looked up to find her knotting her fingers together as she bit her bottom lip.  
>When she realized that I was looking at her again, her gaze met mine and I looked into her eyes trying to understand.<p>

**Why don't you love me?**

**Touch me, tell me I'm your everything**

**The air you breathe**

**And why don't you love me baby?**

**Open up your heart tonight**

**'cause I could be all that you need**

**Ohhhhhhh**

**Why don't you love me?**

**Why don't you love me?**

**See I'm just too scared to tell you the truth**

**Cause my heart ache can't take anymore**

**Broken and bruised longing for you**

**And I don't know what I'm waiting for**

**Left on the sidelines**

**Stuck at a red light**

**Waiting for my time**

**So just tell me**

"I've spent the past six months trying to remember where to find you, who you are, what's your name and why I'm so hung up on you."  
>She looked like I just knocked the wind out of her.<br>"You..you don't remember me? At all? Not my name?" her voice revealed a touch of hurt feelings.

"Wasn't that what you wanted Elena? For me to forget all about you? To move on" I could see a wave of relief go through her body as her name rolled of my lips. "Isn't that why yo asked Ric to compel me to forget everything about you?"

She looks at me, not saying a word, just pressing her lips together.

"I don't understand Elena. Why?"

**Why don't you love me?**

**Touch me, tell me I'm your everything**

**The air you breathe**

**And why don't you love me baby?**

**Open up your heart tonight**

**'cause I could be all that you need**

**Ohhhhhhh**

**Why don't you give me a reason? (give me a reason)**

**Please tell me the truth (Please tell me the truth)**

**You know that I'll keep believing (I'll keep believing) **

**Till I'm with you**

**Why don't you love me?**

**Kiss me, I can feel your heart tonight**

**It's killing me so**

**Why don't you love me?**

**Touch me, tell me I'm your everything**

**The air you breathe**

**And why don't you love me baby?**

**Open up your heart tonight**

**'cause I could be all that you need**

**Ohhhhhhh**

**Why don't you love me?**

**Why don't you love me?**

**Why don't you love me?**

**Why don't you love me?**

**Why don't you love me?**

"Why Elena?" I repeat once more when she doesn't answer me. "Don't you love me?"


End file.
